Moth Flight's Vision/Chapter 1
Chapter description :Dust Muzzle asks Moth Flight what she's mumbling about, and this wakes her from the strange dream she received. Moth Flight asks him if she was mumbling, and her brother tells her that she said she wanted to follow someone. Spotted Fur stops beside Dust Muzzle, and looks affectionately at Moth Flight, saying that he thought only old cats took naps, like Rocky. The tom hears his name and looks up, saying that Moth Flight can learn a lot from him. Rocky is a kittypet who joined WindClan only a few moons ago, arriving shortly after Gray Wing died. He suited to Clan life but was too slow to hunt. He enjoyed his days helping Holly and Eagle Feather with their tunneling. :Moth Flight tells the cats that she didn't mean to fall asleep, but the sun is warm. She asks where Slate's kits are. Moth Flight notes that the kits were playing in the sandy hollow shortly before she fell asleep, and now they are gone. She catches Holly's eye and sees her washing with Eagle Feather. Holly asks Moth Flight if she's okay, as she looks worried. Moth Flight lies that she is fine, but Dust Muzzle interrupts her and says that Slate's kits are lost by her. Moth Flight heads towards the grass and tells them that the kits could be at the stones. Rocky calls out that he saw them earlier outside of camp, near the RiverClan border. This panics Moth Flight, as the gorge is a dangerous place for kits to play in. She remembers Slate's trust in her babysitting the children, and now they are gone, possibly dead. Rocky tells her that he thought Moth Flight sent them out there. Moth Flight is purely panicked and Swift Minnow growls at Rocky, saying that he clearly doesn't know Moth Flight well. Moth Flight glares at the other cat, asking her what she means. Swift Minnow tells her that she never does what she's supposed to do, reminding her that she brought back a leaf instead of prey. Moth Flight argues with Swift Minnow. Rocky interrupts the argument, saying that Moth Flight's hardly more than a kit. :Spotted Fur tells Moth Flight to stop worrying, as he'd help her look for them. Swift Minnow informs Moth Flight to find them before Slate wakes up, as she had enough grief already. Moth Flight and Spotted Fur leave. She asks Dust Muzzle if he's going to help her, which causes him groans at this, saying that he always had to get her out of trouble. He insists her to let him rest. She realizes that he's right, so they head for the gorge without him. Moth Flight is determined to keep her focus. However, she is then distracted by the heather growing and is yelled at by Spotted Fur, who tells her that they had to find the kits. Willow Tail walks out and demands the situation. After Spotted Fur telling Willow Tail, she insists on helping them. Moth Flight is grateful for her friend's help. :They look beside the river, Moth Flight longs to pick the water plants, as she is fascinated by their ability to survive in water. Spotted Fur warns her that she can't go into RiverClan territory for the plants. Moth Flight is frustrated and protests that cats learn new things. She sees Spotted Fur stiffen and sees alarm sparkling his gaze. She hears the faint wail of a kit, and Spotted Fur confirms this by declaring that the kits are in trouble. Characters Major *Spotted Fur }} Minor *Rocky *Holly *Eagle Feather *Swift Minnow *Willow Tail }} Mentioned *Gray Wing *Slate *White Tail *Silver Stripe *Black Ear *Wind Runner *Dew Nose }} Notes and references Category:Moth Flight's Vision Category:Super Edition arc Category:Chapter subpages